Love Vampires
by Blackie-99
Summary: 7 adolescentes de distintas edades, se van a visitar a una enorme y hermosa mansión pero no saben que en ese lugar habitan 4 chicas ¿Vivirán un romance con 4 de ellas?
1. Capitulo 1: Llegando a la Mansion

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno ya sé que me van a salir con: "¿No deberías actualizar tus otros Fics?", cambiando de tema aquí les traigo un Fic que me inspire mucho en "The Vampire Diares", la cual todavía la sigo viendo, ok suficiente charla por hoy y comencemos:**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**¡Ahora sin más que decirles, los dejo leer!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love vampires<strong>

**Summary:** 7 adolescentes de distintas edades, se van a visitar a una enorme y hermosa mansión pero no saben que en ese lugar habitan 4 chicas ¿Vivirán un romance con 4 de ellas?

* * *

><p>En un autobús, siete chicos viajaban algo ansiosos, pero dos de ellos decían que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que pensaban que iba a ser solo un momento aburrido, los jóvenes se dirigían a una mansión donde vivirían por un largo tiempo. Al llegar, se bajaron del vehículo, uno por uno con algo de desesperación, el automóvil se fue dejándolos en la gran entrada de aquella mansión, se veía algo sucio con las ventanas rotas y un poco descuidada por fuera. Los chicos avanzaron a la entrada, mientras observaban el lugar.<p>

**— Wow, este lugar es ¡PURA MIERDA! muy bonito —** Opino uno de ellos, que al parecer tenía una enfermedad de Síndrome de Tourette, este joven se llama Thomas —.

**— ¡GAH! E-Es cierto y t-también m-me pregunto c-como será p-por d-dentro —** Dijo un rubio de cabellos desordenados, en sus ojos tenía unas profundas ojeras, su nombre es Tweek —.

Al llegar a la entrada de ese lugar algo abandonado, se asombraron de lo enorme que era, disponía de dos puertas que al cerrarse formaban una, era elegante y estaba pintada de un color negro brillante. Trataron de llamar pero nadie les contesto, un pelinegro de gorro azul con un pompón color rojo, ese chico cuyo nombre es Stan toco una de las puertas, provocando que una de ellas se abriera.

**— Tal vez no les avisaron que llegaríamos —** Dijo Stan algo confundido por ello —.

**— Quizás tengas razón en algo, Stan —** Dijo un pelirrojo de Ushanka color verde, llamado Kyle, su Súper Mejor Amigo —.

**— Yo digo que mejor entremos, puede que tengan comida y cosas dulces —** Dijo un castaño demasiado gordo pero no tanto, su nombre es Eric Cartman y ante ese comentario varios de los chicos rodaron los ojos —.

**— Como sea, entremos —** Dijo un rubio musculoso, Trent Boyett —.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y entraron, observaron todo el lugar, era grande, lujoso, elegante y atractivo a la vista de cualquiera, varios intentaron llamar a alguien pero no consiguieron repuesta de nadie.

**— Esto chicos y... ¿Qué tal si nos separamos? Tal vez así encontremos a alguien —** Dijo el chico de cabello rubio con una parka color naranja, Kenny —.

**— Hasta que por fin se te ocurre una muy buena idea, pobretón de mierda —** Dijo Cartman en tono burlón haciendo que sus amigos rieran muchos y McCormick se enojó por como lo llamo —.

Todos los chicos asintieron con la idea del rubio, tomaron sus maletas y empezaron a buscar algún rastro de vida en aquella hermosa y vieja mansión.

Trent tenía algo de valor para ir solo, recorrió cada rincón del lugar buscando a alguien que lo pudiese ayudar, observo una gran escalera, era hermosa y elegante al igual que la mansión, voltio hacia los lados y diviso una pequeña figura, que lo observaba escondida detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar. Era linda, tenía la piel MUY pálida, su cabello era rubio al igual que él, sus ojos eran de color rojos, eran tan intenso como la pasión, lo observaban tan atentamente, como si él fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aquel chico no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por aquella hermosa figura.

**— Oye… no tengas miedo, yo no te hare ningún daño** — Dijo el rubio acercándose hacia a ella —.

**—….** — La chica no respondió, retrocedía unos pasos lentos —.

— Preciosa ¿Podrías decirme donde encuentro a alguien que me ayude? — Pregunto Trent aun acercándose a la joven, quien seguía retrocediendo—.

Ella lo observo por un rato más y salió corriendo por los pasillos del lugar, él se exalto un poco y se apresuró a perseguirla, él se preguntaba porque, aquella linda chica lo evitaba de esa manera.

En el caso de Kenny caminaba por el jardín de aquel sitio, estaba algo cansado ya había recorrido bastante. El chico escucho una risas provenir de los arbustos a su izquierda, unos preciosos arbustos verdes con flores, de ellos salió una preciosa chica castaña hasta por debajo de la cintura y lo tenía atado con una gran cola de caballo, sus preciosos ojos también eran del mismo color que su cabello, su piel delicada como la seda era pálida, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**— Dime ¿Quién eres tú? —** Pregunto Lexus, lo cual a ella le apareció una gran curiosidad —.

**— Soy Kenneth McCormick, pero puedes decirme Kenny y necesito ayuda, pues hemos venido porque viviéremos un tiempo aquí pero no hay nadie más, que nos ayude…—.**

La chica, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, salto del arbusto para dirigirse donde el joven abrazándolo por el cuello, el joven se estremeció ante el tacto de la hermosa mujer.

**— No te preocupes, yo te ayudare —.**

El muchacho no se dio cuenta que los ojos de la chica se tiñeron de rojo y abriendo un poco sus labios para mostrar sus dos filosos y peligrosos colmillos blancos.

Craig, Cartman caminaban algo aburridos por los pasillos del sitio, observaban todo tipo de artísticos cuadros que estaban colocados en las paredes algo gastadas del lugar, lo cual ya era demasiado aburrido.

**— Carajo, si seguimos así, solo terminaremos cansados, culon —** Dijo Craig de forma tajante como su voz —.

**— Tu di lo que quieras, Tucker, yo ya tengo hambre y quiero comer algo** — Dijo Cartman mientras su enorme estomago rugía muy fuerte —.

**— Jodete, barril de grasa** — Dijo Tucker al mismo tiempo que mostraba su seña obscena y este se molestó por eso —.

Los dos muchachos algo malhumorados se silenciaron y siguieron su camino algo fastidiados.

Kyle se sacó su fiel Ushanka, aquel chico no le gustaba para nada que se burlen de este solo porque es Judío, el único que se burla por ello es Cartman, ya que ambos se los consideran como "Enemigos mortales". Caminaba algo distraído con su gorro en su mano derecha, no se dio cuenta cuando choco con algo, un sillón, frunció el ceño algo molesto, miro el sillón y se sorprendió... ¡Había una chica allí! Era hermosa tenía el cabello rizado color marrón atado con dos pequeñas coletas y el resto suelto, parecía ser muy delicada, su piel era pálida y estaba durmiendo. Él se acercó a ella y la toco... ¡Estaba helada! Trato de buscar su pulso... ¡Pero no tenía!

**— ¿Qué? No puede ser... ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR…! **— Fue interrumpido por Rebecca, quien lo agarro fuertemente de una mano —.

**— Shhh... Que ruidoso eres, pero ahora que te encontré...vamos a jugar solo tú y yo** — Dijo la castaña y el pelirrojo soltó unas lágrimas —.

El chico abrió sus ojos al notar la fuerza extrema de aquella muchacha, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía dos impresionantes colmillos.

**— Oh, no…**—.

Kevin se había sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar, estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia él, él se puso atento, cuando los pasos finalizaron, se vio a un hombre en la puerta, era alto y de cabellos negros y con un smoking también negro como su cabello, era muy extraño, parecía ser el mayordomo.

**— Joven, permítame cargar su equipaje—.**

**— C-claro, gracias** — Dijo el joven algo tímido —.

**— Usted debe ser el joven Stoley. ¿O me equivoco? —.**

**— S-si** — Dijo —.

**— Por favor sígame** —.

Trent corría todo lo que podía, tratando de alcanzar a esa pequeña criatura, pero desapareció, el empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse.

**— Creo que la perdí** —.

Empezó a caminar cuando algo le cayó encima... ¡Era esa pequeña rubia! Trato de quitársela de encima pero fue en vano era demasiado fuerte incluso para él, el rubio musculoso cerro sus ojos, la chica no se inmuto en nada, la joven descendió hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo, provocando en Boyett un sonrojo como si quisiera competir con el cabello de la chica, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba, su respiración aceleraba, ella termino de lamerlo para después levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos, y mostrar sus filosos colmillos.

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a removerse como pudo, pero no pudo zafarse, la chica empezó de nuevo a descender hacia su cuello.

**— ¡N-no, no espera, mierda!** —.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**Algo corto pero es lo que se me vino a la mente, pero bueno. **

**Dejen Reviews, consistirá nomas en cuatro capitulo. ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Presentacion

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos, de esta Historia, espero que les guste, los Reviews los responderé al Final del capítulo, así que disfruten.

Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.

¡Ahora sin más que decirles, les dejo leer el fic! ¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 2: Presentación.

El rubio musculoso se removía con todo lo que podía para zafarse de la joven vampiro, la chica rubia atado con dos coletas muy mal puestas, estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuello, se podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello, Trent contrajo su rostro al sentir el dolor punzante que a la vez hacia que se sintiera bien, la chica adsorbía la sangre gustosamente, el chico dejo de removerse, quedando sin fuerza alguna, al separarse dejando un hilo de saliva disuelta con sangre lo miro de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquel chico era en verdad atractivo, y más ahora, se veía tan tierno, sonrojado mirándola sin fuerzas.

— Tu sangre es tan dulce y deliciosa — Finalizo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa tierna e inocente, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven peli verde, la acaricio suavemente y se acercó a él depositando un tierno beso. El chico solo cerro sus ojos, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, él se desmayó —.

En cuanto a Kenny, quien grito de dolor al sentir los colmillos de la hermosa castaña clavarse en su cuello, el chico sentía el dolor horriblemente, ya que se movía desesperado, Lexus lo apoyo contra la pared de la mansión para que se dejara de mover, el chico seguía moviéndose desesperadamente, sentía dolor pero a la vez sentía demasiado bien.

— No te muevas más, porque si te sigues moviendo con tus fuerzas...entonces te dolerá mucho más — Dijo la chica un poco molesta al principio pero al finalizar aquella frase, lo dijo con calma —.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, suéltame! — Exclamaba el rubio tratando de soltarse, cosa que no funciono —.

McCormick cada vez se sentía aún más débil, sus parpados se sentían más pesados y poco a poco se cerraban, pero no solo eso su piel ya comenzaba a ponerse pálido por la falta de sangre, sin mencionar que dejo de luchar, para luego ya no sentir nada y desmayarse.

Craig, Stan y Cartman, quienes estaban caminando, Stan ya estaba algo desesperado al notar que llevaban bastante tiempo buscando a alguien y no encontrar a nadie. Pero en cuanto a Tucker y Eric, estos no le daban importancia, aunque no lo demuestren, estaban en el mismo estado que Marsh, igual de asustados y desesperados, en medio del camino, Stan dice:

— Dios, esto ya me está empezando a asustar — Dijo el pelinegro temblando un poco —.

— ¡Ja! No seas un marica muerde almohadas, Marsh, vas a ver cómo podemos arreglar las cosas nosotros solos, pero lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera nos ensuciamos la ropa...— Dijo Craig tratando de no parecer asustado que el menor, pero por una verdadera desgracia, un montón de polvo cae sobre ellos, ensuciando ya lo mencionado — Gracias por ensuciarme la ropa, polvo de mierda — Dijo sarcásticamente para luego limpiarse la ropa con sus manos, los dos también hacían lo mismo —.

— Ok, esto ya fue demasiado, llevamos como media hora buscando a alguien y no hay nadie, ya sabía que la idea del pobretón de mierda de Kenny sobre separarnos para buscar personas quien nos ayudaran en algo era una muy mala idea — Dijo Cartman quejándose —.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces pudiste pensar en alguna otra idea. ¿Verdad, barril de grasa? — Dijo Craig con una ceja levantada y molestando al gordo —.

Antes de que comenzaran a discutir, en el techo, salieron dos chicas, una de ellas, dijo:

— Alto ahí — Dijo una pelinegra, se detuvo al ver una joven pelinegra de piel blanca y pálida, algo alta y de ojos rojos, tenía un hermoso vestido negro y en su cabeza tenía una boina color rosa, la segunda era una rubia rizada también pálida de ojos rojos y vestida de la misma manera que la pelinegra, los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos al notar sus bellezas, ambas chicas esbozaron una sonrisa hermosa para luego llevar su mano a su boca y soplar un humo de color rosa claro y que este llegara a las narices de los chicos y caer desmayados al piso —.

— Esto será divertido — Dijo la chica hacia la rubia rizada, quien asiste con la cabeza y al terminar esas palabras se dirigió hacia los tres chicos, esbozando la misma hermosa sonrisa —.

Thomas y Tweek, el rubio paranoico, tenía una linterna para iluminar el camino y Thomas gritaba si había alguien en medio de sus insultos, pero no recibieron una respuesta de alguien, en el camino, Tweek dice:

— ¡GAH! Q-Que m-miedo — Dijo tartamudeando y asustado a la vez —.

— Tienes razón ¡PENDEJO COME MIERDA! Tweek, ya llevamos unas cuantas horas llamando a ¡IMBECIL DE PRIMERA CLASE! alguien para que nos a ayude, pero no — Dijo Thomas también asustado como el —.

De pronto, dos chicas se les aparecieron en frente, haciendo que ambos rubios, sobresaltaran del miedo, la primera una castaña con reflejos castaños claros, su cabello era largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, al igual como las otras chicas, era igual de pálida, con ojos rojos y la segunda, era también castaña, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, también era pálida y sus ojos también son rojos. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, ante la presencia de las dos jóvenes hermosas, Thomas fue el primero en hablar:

— ¿Quiénes son ¡PUTAS IDIOTAS! ustedes? — Pregunto, las dos castañas no se molestaron por el insulto —.

— Muy buena pregunta, mi nombre es Tammy y ella es Heidi, es un placer conocerlos — Dijo la castaña mayor con una sonrisa falsa, ya que obviamente tenía pensado que hacer con el chico del Síndrome de Tourette y Heidi también tenía la misma idea con el rubio paranoico — ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes, lindos? — Dijo de forma coqueta y dos los rubios se pusieron rojos como tomates ya maduros —.

— M-Mi n-nombre e-es T-Tweek — Dijo el rubio con un tic en el ojo y Heidi le pareció muy tierna esa cara —.

— Yo soy Thomas — Dijo el chico y las mejillas de Tammy se pusieron rojas —.

— Que lindos nombres, en especial el tuyo, Tweek, bien, ya terminamos de presentarnos y ahora llego el momento de que me divierta contigo — Dijo Heidi para luego morder el cuello de este, haciendo que el soltara un agudo grito del dolor y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas —.

— Ahora es nuestro turno, pero no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder tan fuerte como lo hace Heidi, ya que ustedes y sus amigos, no son los primeros en venir a este lugar, varios chicos guapos han venido aquí, pero no se imaginan como los mordimos, cuando nos vieron, se fueron llorando a casa con sus mamitas, llorando como los imbéciles que son, además que soy de morder con delicadeza, pero a diferencia de mis amigas, ellas son de morder muy fuerte, pero yo lo hare suave, así que mantén la calma. ¿Ok? — Dijo Tammy con una sonrisa mostrando sus filosos colmillos, era muy parecida al gato de Alicia y este asistió con la cabeza — Muy bien, aquí vamos — Dicho esto, mordió su cuello, haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer y dolor a la vez —.

Dejando de lado eso, ahora nos enfocamos en Rebecca, quien miraba furiosa a Kyle, por haberla despertado de su descanso, la chica lo inmovilizo en el sofá, el chico a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo librarse, la chica se dirigió a su cuello, cuando iba a clavar sus colmillos se detuvo, volvió a mirar al chico que tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando el fuerte dolor, ella sonrió algo divertida, para luego soplar en su rostro, hechizándolo de alguna manera, para que callera en un profundo sueño.

Kevin caminaba junto con el mayordomo, el joven miraba algo desconfiado al hombre de mechones rubios, ya que nunca había sentido tal extraña sensación en una persona, se detuvieron en una puerta, el hombre le indico que esa era su habitación y que luego de desempacar sus cosas se dirigiese a la habitación de reuniones donde se encontraría con las dueñas de la casa, el joven se sorprendió. ¿Los dueños son mujeres? Bueno para él no estaba mal, era bastante interesante en verdad le agradaba la idea, para Stoley a veces los hombres eran muy molestos. Con su leve sonrisa prosiguió a entrar a su habitación para desempacar.

— Muchas gracias, señor... eh. ¿Usted cómo se llama? — Pregunto Kevin algo muy avergonzado por la pregunta que hizo —.

— Mi nombre es Sebastián, joven — Dijo el Mayordomo con una sonrisa en sus labios —.

— Oh…muchas gracias, Sebastián — Dijo el pelinegro también con una sonrisa — ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— Claro, puede preguntarme todo lo que quiera —.

— Ok… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — Pregunto el chico —.

— Bueno, yo soy de salir algunas veces de esta Mansión, soy de observar de noche en las casas de los jóvenes, entonces de ahí, supe su nombre por sus amigos, que prácticamente siempre te tachan como un "Imbécil fanático de Star Wars y Star Trek" — Dijo el hombre —.

— Nah, eso no importa, ya me acostumbre a que me llamen de esa forma, que digan lo querían — Dijo Stoley —.

Mientras que Sebastián y Kevin hablaban en entre sí, ahora vemos como el ex convicto al abrir sus ojos se encontró en una gran habitación, parecía un salón muy elegante, empezó a reacomodarse en su asiento para observar el lugar, al ver más allá se encontró con cuatro mujeres, cada una muy diferente, sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes, por supuesto Trent quedo bastante cansado como para usar sus fuerzas. Al observar cada una de las chicas se encontró con la rubia de cabellos desordenados, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un leve sonrojo se notó en su cara, se removió algo molesto en su asiento, esta acción llamo la atención de ellas, viéndolo con algo de interés sonrieron, se sintió algo incómodo con sus miradas, Marjorine seguía con su sonrisa tímida e inocente, ella era tan linda, pensaba aquel chico. Sintió que sus otro compañeros empezaron a despertarse, uno por uno, algunos se despertaban exaltados, respirando desesperadamente y otros tranquilamente.

— Por fin despertaron — Espeto Lexus mientas enrollaba su hermoso cabello castaño —.

Kenny la miro con algo de desconfianza pero a la vez con un rubor en sus mejillas. Todos voltearon a la gran puerta que se abrió suavemente, revelando a un apuesto chico,

Clyde, entro algo vacilante y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— L-lo siento, es que me perdí ¿Llegue tarde? — Todos sus amigos lo miraron algo sorprendidos y confundidos al mismo tiempo, hasta en sus mentes se preguntaban: ¿Él no fue mordido o atacado por las chicas vampiros? El joven Donovan caminaba algo nerviosamente por el lugar hasta llegar a su asiento, Bebe y Tammy lo miraban divertido, con una mirada picara en sus ojos, pero Rebecca aun no dejaba de ver a Kyle y ni decir de Marjorine toda su atención era en aquel lindo convicto, en cuanto a Trent miraba atentamente a la pequeña rubia y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas aun al acordarse de lo sucedido, el pelirrojo, o sea Kyle, miraba algo asustado a la castaña, pero a la vez le atraía, algo en ella lo atraía de cierto modo.

— Bueno ¿Ya estamos todos reunidos aquí? — Pregunto Wendy, que era la mayor de todas —.

— Supongo que si, Wendy — Dijo su amiga Bebe viendo al resto para saber si están todos juntos —.

— Ok, ok — Dijo Wendy aclarando un poco su garganta para luego mirarlos, sonrió levemente al observar las miradas aterradas de los chicos — Ya que ustedes han sido transferidos al colegio cercano, van a permanecer aquí durante un buen tiempo, el padre del chico "Cara de ladrillo o piedra" dijo que estarían aquí hasta comenzar sus estudio en la universidad, que también es bastante cerca de aquí—.

Craig se molestó al escuchar al apodo que los chicos solían decirle por la cara que tenía, el resto se rieron a carcajadas para sus adentros al escuchar tal cosa, pues estaban muy nerviosos para decir palabra alguna.

— Puesto a que permanecerán aquí bastante tiempo, tendrán que adaptarse a nuestras costumbres y reglas, ustedes han sido transferidos a un instituto nocturno, pues ya vieron que no somos simples mortales, tendrán que mantenerse en forma y comer sano — La pelinegra hizo una pausa para reírse levemente — Ya que es mentira que vamos a abstenernos a no morderlos —.

Las chicas rieron levemente y los chicos tragaron saliva algo nervioso, ellas eran hermosas, de eso no se dudaba pero tenían un aire peligroso.

— Bueno, como decía — Prosiguió la mayor, Wendy — Nos presentaremos simples mortales, yo soy Wendy, la que está a mi lado es Bebe — Dijo señalando a la rubia, ya que al igual que Tammy, era también coqueta, miro a los chicos con una mirada picara y les guiño un ojo — La tercera es Heidi, la cuarta es Tammy, la quinta es Lexus y por último ella es Marjorine — Cuando termino de decir eso, esta se escondió detrás de Heidi, después de todo aquella pequeña era muy tímida —.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, se suponía que ellos también tenían que presentarse, Clyde, como siempre, era de esos chicos que tenía el valor suficiente para ir solo a buscar, se puso de pie, y aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de las chicas.

Hubo un silencio de cinco minutos en el gran salón, Rebecca de nuevo rompió el silencio y hablo:

— Bueno espero que se puedan adaptar, vuelvan a sus habitaciones — Hizo unas señas a Sebastián que apareció de la nada con Kevin — Sebastián, el mayordomo de la casa les enseñara sus respectivos cuartos, desempaquen, descansen y a las siete en punto los quiero aquí con su uniforme bien presentables para disponernos a dirigirnos a la institución — Finalizo dándole un mirada al pelirrojo y para luego desaparecer del lugar junto con las demás chicas —.

— Esto va a ser… como un infierno — Dijo Stan entrecortadamente nervioso de lo que ya estaba como antes —.

Fin del capítulo 2.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! A decir verdad, me habían dado ganas de poner las parejas Crack de Luis Carlos, en fin, ahora responderé los Reviews del primer capítulo:

Coyote Smith: Si tienes razón, los chiquillos les gusta viajar. Morí de la risa al escribir que Cartman solo le importa la comida. Si pude que Kenny tenga buenas ideas, pero lo de separarse, no fue muy buena. No, Trent se encontró con Marjorine. Si, Kenny se enamoró rápido con Lexus. Y Cartman sigue pensando en comida chatarra. Reí mucho con lo que dijiste sobre que Kyle se encontró con Rebecca y lo que luego dijiste. Vuelo a repetirlo, Trent se encontró con Marjorine, no con Bebe. No hay de que agradecer :D

Spody el Jarcor: Jejeje, si todos ellos serán mordidos, gracias :3

Luis Carlos: Si puede que capaz mueran algunos. La rubia que se encontró Trent es Marjorine. Y por último el Mayordomo es Sebastián, es que decidí ponerle es nombre, ya que estaba mirando Kuroshitsuji y él es mi personaje favorito, así que por eso el nombre.

Bueno es todo por hoy, dejen Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
